blastermasterfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Iqskirby
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Hyper Shot! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Sannse Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Jason Frudnick! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Sannse (help forum | blog) 14:23, April 18, 2019 (UTC) About the Sentry enemy name. Hey, I saw your message on the summary for the GX680, and to answer your question, that was just a name I made up for those enemies that just stand around and counterattack when shot at, like one summons spiked bullets that revolve around it for a short distance, and another that spits out a spread of four bullets when shot. :Good, then. It seems we have the same ideas. Iqskirby It is difficult to feel poetic when I am preparing for a kill. 04:14, April 26, 2019 (UTC) Adoption request Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize, and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages, you can enable and if you wish. If you are interested in the feature, you can request it using the form at . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your visitors on mobile devices. *Look through the various useful reports available at , including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed with our staff blog, and ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar. It has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with the wiki! JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 20:53, May 13, 2019 (UTC) New Wiki Logo? Hey, I posted a picture of a new wiki logo a couple of days ago when I was playing around with the pixel art of the logo and I was wondering if it may be suitable for this wiki? Here it is, for reference. FlashyTheWonder (talk) 04:21, December 11, 2019 (UTC)FlashyTheWonder :Yes, I actually noticed this logo when uploading images. I like it, but the issue is that the wiki wordmark is limited to a 250x65 pixel size. So, you'll have to shrink the image to be within those size limitations. Iqskirby (talk) 05:25, December 11, 2019 (UTC) ::I have updated the file. It should meet the specifications. FlashyTheWonder (talk) 05:31, December 11, 2019 (UTC)FlashyTheWonder